Fright House of a Lighthouse
| nextepisode= }} Fright House of a Lighthouse is the first episode of the third season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the twenty-ninth overall. Premise When the gang stay with Fred's uncle, they attempt to unmask the ghost of a lighthouse keeper who is haunting an old lighthouse and causing terror to ships out on the water. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Uncle Karl Villains: * Creepy Keeper * Verona Dempsey * Crusty McPeet * ''Dauntless'' skeleton crew Other characters: * Green Bay Packers * Lighthouse keeper * Spider * Storm chasers Locations * Wisconsin ** Lake Michigan ** Unnamed town *** Lighthouse *** Uncle Karl's cabin *** Crusty's Boat Rentals *** ATV Rentals *** Cheese R-Moo! Good! Objects * NATLAS * Green Bay Packers foam hand * Cheese * Swiss cheese * Umbrella * Velma's Crime Solver * Verona Dempsey's Crime Solver * Daphne's long underwear * Barrels * Velma's binoculars Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Dauntless * Storm chasers' van * All-terrain vehicles Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred wore the same rain attire from the direct-to-video movie, Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster. Notes/trivia * Shaggy's ringtone is the series theme song tune. Cultural references * Fred has some interest in the Green Bay Packers. * There is a reference to fellow Hanna-Barbera cartoon Snagglepuss, when Shaggy exclaims "Exit, stage right", whilst fleeing from the ghost. Adaptations * This episode is loosely adapted for a set in LEGO's Scooby-Doo!. Differences include: ** The Creepy Keeper is identified only as Lighthouse Keeper, and does not have a hat. ** A swamp monster is included. * LEGO and Stoopid Buddy Stoodios produced an online short, LEGO Scooby-Doo! in Ghouls on Wheels, to promote the set. The gang reveal that the Lighthouse Keeper is really international importer, Verona (voiced again by Grey DeLisle). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite Daphne's apparent love of the onesie Verona gave her, she for some reason never puts it on. Presumably, so it could save her life later on. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 9 - Route Scary Six DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 3rd Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 8, 2008. * Scooby-Doo! and the Zombies DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 30, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 24, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Favorite Frights (Walmart exclusive) DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 15, 2015. Quotes External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 3 | after= }} }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 episodes Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season premieres